Pokemon: Orichalcum Version
by Shadowworlders
Summary: In a new Region south of Hoenn, a Trainer named Shade sets out to learn the secrets of a form of evolution that had previously been known only to the Warlords of Ransei: the ability for Trainers to physically transform with their Pokemon. As he journeys farther into the Altes Region, he begins to truly understand the secrets of Pokemon. Sorry, terrible at summaries. Read anyway?
1. Save 1- Shade

**Save 1- Shade**

[Start]

[New Game]

_ Hello, my name is Professor Flora. Some people call me a Pokemon Professor. My job has been to teach people about the wondrous creatures that inhabit our world. These creatures are called Pokemon._

_ People and Pokemon live side-by-side as friends, partners, and allies. But there are some who wish to use Pokemon as mere tools with which to accomplish a goal._

_ But that's enough from me; let's talk about you! For starters: are you a boy or a girl?_

[Boy]

_ So you are a boy?_

[Yes]

_ And what is your name?_

[Shade]

_ So your name is Shade? Well, Shade, it is time for you to step forth. Let your Pokemon journey begin!_

* * *

><p>The waves lapped up against the side of the porthole. All out in the distance, I could see Wingull and Pelipper gliding through the glistening mists, flocks of wild Pokemon soaring free, untamed.<p>

Over the PA, a voice announced: "We have arrived in Sirius Town, our first stop on our voyage through the islands of the Altes Region."

"Passengers are allowed to leave while the ship refuels; we will be leaving once all passengers have boarded. Enjoy your break from the sea on the lovely Sirius Town Island!"

Beep.

Sirius Town? Already? Oh, how time flies…

I silently grabbed my bag and tidied up my bed. Like most of the passengers, I'd be leaving the S.S. Orion. Unlike the rest, however, I would not be getting back on. I grabbed my Orion Ticket from the bedside table and stalled for several minutes before locking the door and leaving the cabin.

There were few people wandering the halls. Most were Sailors and Gentlemen: Trainers who'd have no interest in conversing with a twelve-year old boy without Pokemon.

I sighed in depression when the Attendant took my ticket after I informed her that I would not be returning. She gave me a cheerful smile and bid me farewell. I smiled back, thanked her for her hospitality, and left the ship. I looked back one last time and made my way through the stream of people, and found myself standing before a small sign welcoming me to Sirius Town.

My first actual look of Sirius town made me question several things: why did this town have its own island? Why did Mom have to move to such a small island? Why was this island on the Altes Voyage, which was reserved for bustling tourist towns and cultural landmarks?

Admittedly, I was a little concerned about this island and its size. According to the Town Map, Sirius Town Island was huge! One of the largest in Altes! And this was the only town on the entire island?!

There were few buildings, that I could see. And if I was judging things correctly, I could see the end of it from here. That's right, from where I was standing, just outside of town, I could see the entire thing, without squinting.

Maybe I was being judgmental. I was born in Mauville in Hoenn, so I was used to large cities. And I had vacationed with Mom and Dad in Lumiose when I was ten, so… It probably wasn't that small, was it?

I was pulled out of my internal rant when I saw a figure waving at me from a large house, near the beachside.

Jogging slightly, I ran up to see Mom standing in the doorway.

"Shade! Honey, how was the trip? Did you enjoy the cruise? _The Orion _is famous for its cruises and its luxurious cabins. It was built by the-"

"Mom…" I said, hugging her, "You're doing it again."

"Sorry, sorry." she smiled, releasing me from her embrace and allowing me to breathe again. "Well come in! Your room is right upstairs and all your stuff's already unpacked and- oh, sorry."

I went inside and found my room easy enough. Bed. TV. Desk and computer. Wii U. Check, check, check.

Something rubbed against my legs. _"Mao."_

"Hi, Espurr." I said, petting the small cat-like Pokemon, who was pushing against my legs with its tiny paws.

_ "Mao?"_

"Come here," I said, picking her up and setting her on my desk. I dropped my Bag on the chair and started putting away the few things I'd brought with me on _the Orion._ I pulled out a small Shiny Mew Doll that had been given to me by a girl named Selenei in Mossdeep before I boarded _the Orion_.

It had a red bow tied around its neck with a letter in small, neat handwriting:

'_Shade,_

_ Thank you for being my friend. I can't wait to see you again! Keep an eye on Mew for me! He's the one Doll I never had and you found him for me!_

_ I'll want him back, so you'd better come and visit me soon, okay?_

_ Thank you,_

_ (for being at_

_ my side_

_ ((through_

_ everything)),_

_ Selenei'_

I closed my eyes and bit back the urge to cry. I saw Mew down next to my pillow, grabbed a reluctant Espurr, and went downstairs where Mom was reading a book in the kitchen. There was a commercial ad for Super Repel on TV.

"Oh, Shade! So what do you think of your new room? Nice and cozy?"

"It's fine, thanks, Mom." I said, setting Espurr down. I watched her scamper over to the TV where a program was playing about an orphaned Litleo. The Pyroar King. Seen it. Espurr stared at it, transfixed.

"Oh, Shade!" Mom said suddenly, "I totally forgot about this, but someone called earlier and asked about you. Apparently someone from _the Orion _saw you and wanted to speak with you. You might as well see what it's about. I have the address somewhere, ah! Here it is!"

** Sirius Center of Pokemon Research**

"A lab?" I asked, confused.

"Yes. A woman named Professor Elaine Flora asked for you. It is quite a hint peculiar." she said. "Oh well. When you're done, you can tell me all about it! You can take Espurr if you want. She could use the exercise."

There was a very disagreeing _"MAO!" _from the TV.

"Or not."

I walked out and looked at the address printed on the card Mom had given me. Right.

It took me considerably longer than I had thought, but I eventually found the Research Center. The doors slide open and I permitted myself to enter.

Expensive-looking computers and technology were everywhere. Scientists in immaculate white coats were everywhere. I looked around, observing everything as I walked. Essentially, the Center has a large open room with a set of double doors along the back, which must've lead to more equipment.

A young-ish woman in a white lab coat was talking with a girl who looked about my age.

The girl was wearing a pair of faded jeans, with the legs rolled up. She had a colorful T-shirt with a negative of a beautiful mountain on the front. Her eyes were bright green, as was the bandana she had tied above her eyes, holding back her long blonde hair. I recognized the Johtoan symbol for _Friendship_ on the front.

"Ah, here he is!" said the woman whom I assumed was some form of scientist, "Shade is it? I spoke with your mother before you came here. She said you'd just moved here to Sirius Town. Welcome than. Oh! Where are my manners?"

She extended her hand and I shook it. "Professor Elaine G. L. Flora. And this is my brother's daughter, Storm."

"Pleasure to meet you." said Storm. And I died right there: her voice was gorgeous! She had an accent I couldn't quite place: she'd pronounced the word 'pleasure' something like "Pleh-jhiuer", something somewhere between Kalos and Unova or Orre? Somewhere in there? There was a definite Kalos accent there, somewhere. Either way, her voice could out-cute Espurr's anyday, though odds are I'd not live long if I said that to wither one of them. Definitely not if Espurr heard me.

"Nice to meet you." I said, enouncing every word precisely, trying to sound more sophisticated than I was.

"Okay, now that that's settled," said Flora as she clapped her hands together, "I have something I wanted to tell you."

"You see, I'm currently working on research in the field of Delta Transition."

My response was silence with an accompanying look of blank confusion.

"Okay then," she said, interpreting my expression perfectly, "Delta Transition is a term coined by Professor Lorenzo d'Aramos of the Pokemon Research Association. It refers to a phenomenon discovered in the Ransei Region, in which the _Trainer_ was known to experience evolutionary-like physical alteration, in response to friendship. A colleague of mine from Kalos named Sycamore has considered it to be the 'Trainer equivalent of Mega Evolution.'"

"Now," continued Flora, "little is known about this occurrence. Whether the effects are permanent or temporary, like Mega Evolution. What all the Trainer is capable of doing in this Delta state. Whether it is possible to achieve Delta Transition outside of Ransei. The one certain link discovered is that it only occurs when, much like Mega Evolution, the Trainer and the Pokemon have a powerful bond between them."

The Trainer equivalent of Mega Evolution? Powerful bond? None of this made any sense!

"What does this have to do with me, if I might ask, Professor?" I asked, voicing one of my many growing questions,

"Precisely what I was getting to!" said Flora. "I cannot leave the island, due to the scope of my research. Before I continue, however, I want to give you something. Actually, I'll let you choose. _Reginald!"_ she called to one of the other scientists.

"Professor?" asked Reginald.

"Please bring me-" she thought for a moment, "-S447, U 570, and-" she paused again, "-U636."

"Of course, one moment please." Several minutes later, Reginald returned with a small case, about a foot long.

"Thank you. You may return to your work." Flora held out the case and popped the latches.

Inside were three small balls, each about the size of a large marble. They had a very distinctive half-red, half-white pattern. Pokeballs.

"Here I have three Pokemon. Each has very unique strengths, weaknesses, and abilities. I would like to give each of you one, to aid in my research. Shade, please make your selection."

She set the case on a table sitting in front of a large monitor, which flashed, then beeped on.

I looked for a moment at the Professor, then at Storm. I walked somewhat rigidly, trying to contain my excitement. Wow, a Pokemon! I get a Pokemon!

I stared at the the three Pokeballs and tentatively lifted one from the case. An electronic voice came from the monitor, startling me so much that I almost dropped the Pokeball.

"Pokemon S447- _Lector emanatio. _Riolu- the Emanation Pokemon." The monitor showed a depiction of a blue and black Pokemon with metallic nubs on the back its paws.

I sat the Pokeball containing Riolu down and picked up another. This Pokemon was small with purple-black fur and a red scarf-like pattern.

"Pokemon U570- _Fallax vulpes puer. _Zorua- the Tricky Fox Pokemon."

The final Pokemon was a cocoon-like creature with a fuzzy white mane and a black face, identified as "U636- _Sol puer tinea._ Larvesta- the Torch Pokemon."

The options! Who did I want? They all looked so amazing and fun to raise and battle with. Which one? Which one did I want?!

The answer was than, to me, obvious. So obvious that I felt ashamed that I had even taken the time to actually consider the matter.

I put two of the Pokeballs back in the case and closed the lid. I took the Pokeball containing my chosen Pokemon in hand and returned to where Storm and the Professor stood.

"So what Pokemon did you choose?" asked Storm, curiously.

I held the Pokeball so the Professor could see. She looked at it for a brief moment, then nodded, satisfied with my decision.

"Storm," said the Professor, "you may select your Pokemon now."

I watched closely as Storm held out the two remaining Pokeballs in her hands and weighed them carefully, knowing, as I had, that this would be the most important decision of our lives.

She nodded to herself and I could see on her face that she had made her choice. She sat the last Pokeball in the case and quietly returned, she and the Professor unaware of the boy whose face I had seen staring at the Pokeballs seconds ago, from outside the window.

[Save]

[Save Complete]


	2. Save 2- Silas

**Save 2- Silas**

[Start]

[Load Successful]

"I have given each of you a Pokemon," Professor Flora began, "So that you may help me with my research. As I said, my field of study is Delta Transition. These three Pokemon each have been specially raised to have a base Friendship of Zero."

"From our understanding and tests, we have determined that these three specially raised Pokemon should respond specifically to your attention. What I ask is simple: travel Altes and raise your Pokemon's level and Friendship as you do so. Gather as much information as possible. Perhaps you'll find someone who knows something about Delta Transition."

"So you want us to go on a journey?" asked Storm.

"Yes," said Flora, "Journey out, catch Pokemon, and help me with my research. Will you do this? Storm? Shade? Can I trust you to aid in my research?"

"Yes, Professor." said Storm.

I was silent. I passed the Pokeball back in forth between my hands. A journey. A chance to see Altes, and maybe the World. Was this something I could do?

Once again I found myself questioning the fact that I had to think. Yes. I would go on this journey and help with the Professor's research. I told the Professor I would and she smiled happily.

"Then I have something for you. One moment, please."

We stood silently and awkwardly. I clipped the Pokeball to my belt and waited for the Professor's return.

She came back with her hands held behind her back. Then she held out a glass case with a crushed purple velvet lining. Sitting cushioned on it were- one, two, three… ten Pokeballs. More Pokemon?

"These Pokeballs are used to catch and train wild Pokemon. Here are five for you." She gave Storm her Pokeballs, "And five for you."

I slipped the empty Pokeballs quietly into my pocket.

Professor Flora reached into the depths of her lab coat pockets and pulled out two small electronic devices. I'd read about them before. A Pokedex. She gave Storm and I the 'Dex and I slipped it into my back pocket.

"Your Pokedex," said Flora, "It's a sort of encyclopedia. When you catch a Pokemon, the Pokedex automatically receives information on the captured species. You can use it to gather information on Pokemon as you journey. There are other features on it as well, such as a communication program, as well as a system that sends captured Pokemon to the PC storage system when you have catch more than six Pokemon. Also, I think one of my assistants got bored and added Tetris to it." She smiled again.

"You may leave now." said Flora, "Also, Shade, don't forget to tell your mother you're leaving."

I nodded and followed Storm outside of the Center.

"Wow," she said, "A journey! I'm so ready for this! Shade, I'd like to ask you something."

I gulped. "Yes?" I said, frightened.

"We just got Pokemon," she said, "I was wondering if you'd like to battle. You know, try them out."

A Pokemon battle? Really?

Excited, I unclipped the ball from my belt and eagerly accepted.

"Okay, then." said Storm, "Don't go easy on me, okay?"

We backed up several steps and each held out are Pokeballs high. We threw them at the same time and they burst open into the sky, light spilling out and morphing into two Pokemon.

From mine, came the blue jackal-like Pokemon, Riolu, and from Storm's came the small fox-like being, Zorua.

"Ri!" came Riolu's cry.

"Ru, rua!" came Zorua's.

"Don't hold back!" I shouted.

"Riolu, Quick Attack!" I cried and at my command, the little Pokemon charged forward and tackled Zorua with blinding speed.

"Leer!" said Storm. Zorua planted its feet firmly into the ground and stared harshly at Riolu, its eyes glowing slightly with a green light.

Riolu shuddered.

"Pursuit!" Storm cried.

"Endure!" said I.

Zorua charged at Riolu headfirst, fur gleaming with purple rage. Riolu planted his feet down in a defensive stance and took the full force of the impact.

"Quick Attack!"

"Tackle!"

Our Pokemon ran at each other full force and I knew that whoever landed their hit would be victorious. It was something that I saw internally, something I felt certain of, as if I could see the vitality of the two opposing Pokemon. Zorua was fast, but Riolu was faster.

"Zor… ru… rua…" Zorua fell to the ground and seemed to not move for a moment, before twitching its tail. I let out a sigh of relief, afraid for a moment that I had seriously injured the little fox.

Zorua started to glow with a bright red and dematerialized into Storm's Pokeball.

"You fought well, Zorua," she said, "Thank you."

I ran over to Riolu and hugged the small Pokemon, joyfull of our victory. "Thank you, thank you, Riolu. You can come back, now."

I pressed the button on the face of the Pokeball and Riolu flew inside in a flash of luminous red light.

"Thank you," said Storm, "Although I lost, I feel glad knowing that I had fun."

"Same here," I smiled.

"I'll be seeing you later." she said, "I think I'll catch the ferry and make my way to the mainland."

"Ferry?" I asked.

"Yeah, every few hours, a ferry comes to the island to take passengers to Draco City. I think there's a Gym there."

"Really?" I said, "When does the ferry come?"

"It should be here in a half hour or so. Enough time for me to gather some things. Besides, you should probably check with your mother." she added, "She'll want to know you're leaving."

"Thanks," I said, then, "What about you? Don't you have someone you should be saying 'bye' to?"

"Did you forget?" she asked, "I'm staying with Professor Flora, for now. My father's a scientist in Phenac City-" Ahh! Orre! "-studying desert weather conditions in relations to Birch's Theory of Pokemon Regional Diversity. I came here because Dad very... adamantly requested that I help Professor in any way I can. If this is what the Professor asks of us, then this is what'll I'll do. Well, I'll be seeing you. Bye!"

She gave me a cheery wave and headed out to the Center. I made my way home.

* * *

><p>I might have considered- at length, on the way home- how I was gonna tell Mom about Professor Flora's job. As it turned out, I didn't have to.<p>

Apparently, the Professor had called to make sure I'd checked in with Mom about leaving out. Why? I have no idea. Long story, short: while I was battling Storm, Flora and Mom had had quite a discussion about this. General conclusion: I was allowed to go, but on three conditions. Apparently, I was not allowed to keep the money I won in battle because I was quote "Irresponsible" and would have to send Mom a cut every time I received money, in case I "went crazy and bought out the whole store." Numero dos: If I did anything crazy or stupid and got injured- anything at all- I was to come straight home and never leave the island unless accompanied by an adult. Right, that was gonna happen.

And finally, the most dreadful condition of all: I was not good capable of looking out for myself, so I was to... take... Espurr with me...

Right, time to check out the PC Storage System! Except, somehow Mom would find out and I would be grounded for life. Yay... Two Pokemon on my team, one of which I figured I would probably NEVER use. Goodnight, Espurr. I hope your nice and cozy in your Pokeball!

I left the house with my bag on my shoulders, mostly empty, save for a few Potions I inexplicably found stored on my PC, the Pokeballs the Professor had given me, a Town Map for Altes, and the one possession it would kill me to leave behind: Selenei's Shiny Mew doll.

I looked out to the beach; no sign of the Ferry to Draco City. I considered waiting here, then decided against it. I decided then that I should go to the Research Center and wait alongside Storm. We were both going to the same place, after all. With that decision made, I made my way toward Sirius Town. Without paying to much attention, I accidentally ran straight into someone.

We tumbled to the ground. I stood up and dusted my jeans off. The person I'd knocked over was a boy about my age, from the look of him. He wore a black leather jacket, with a small, strangely ornate, 'S' emblazoned over his breast. He wore a pair of black, rectangular glasses over his startlingly blue eyes. He looked somewhat scholarly, like someone I'd see in the world famous Canalave Library. He looked terrified.

I held out my hand to help him to his feet. "I'm sorry," I said, "I should've been paying more attention to where I was going."

"No problem," he said, voice shaking, as he dusted himself off. He had a strange look on his face. One that clearly said that he did not want to be there and that he wanted to get away from me as quickly as physically possible. Quicker, if he had his way about it.

As he tried to make his leave, I stopped him. "What's your name?" I asked.

"Silas," he said, and ran before I could say anything else.

Peculiar.

Continuing on my way to the Center, I saw Storm walking in the opposite direction. I caught up with her quickly.

"Hello," she said.

"Salutations," I said.

"Formal now, are we?"

"Of course, should one not be formal before they leave their homeland and start on an epic journey?" I asked, then laughed trying to keep a straight face.

"Forgive me if I'm wrong, but haven't you already left your homeland? Didn't you just get here today?" she asked.

"Details, details." I said dismissively, "So, where're you going?"

"The Ferry. It should be here any time now. Actually," she said, looking out to the distance, "I think it's here now."

"Really?" I couldn't see anything.

"Yeah. We might want to hurry up." she said, quickening her pace.

Having ridden the Orion, and having sat through the incredibly long line leading up to it, one would think that lines wouldn't bother me. Wrong. Waiting for the twenty-something passengers ahead of me took forever. A major desire to cut in line was broken, simply by some magical force of willpower and Storm staring at me with the eyes of Swellow. Up ahead, I saw the boy I'd ran into, Silas.

Maybe I could talk to him. I didn't exactly get the chance to apologize properly.

I paid for my Ferry Ticket and got aboard, taking a bench seat next to the railing. The Ferry lurched forward and I felt the spray of water against my face. Within minutes beside the roaring cascade of the sea, I was drenched. Completely and utterly drenched. I moved away from the edge, inward, with Storm laughing quietly.

"Oh, go ahead, laugh." I mumbled, wringing water out of my hat.

She obliged by laughing even harder.

I sat for the rest of the ride, sulking.

We docked at Draco City Port a half hour later.

The city was very reminiscent of Slateport, back home. Hoenn.

Everything seemed to be very well planned out. There was a nice park in the center of the city, with children playing around with their parents' Pokemon. I saw people walking around the market tents, with Poochyena and Lilipups with little bows on their heads or around their necks. There was a red-roofed building I recognized as a Pokemon Center. A blue-roofed building next to it that was a Poke Mart. No Gym.

Oh well, I decided. Riolu and I weren't ready for competitive battling, anytime soon. We had to train before we were anywhere near ready to fight any Leaders today.

Storm and I separated. She apparently was going to do some shopping at the market. I decided I was going to look around.

I came across a large building that I at first took to be an office of some form. Instead it was a museum. Great, I could live with that.

I paid my 50P admission fee and was breathless.

I'd been to all of the great museums of the world: Slateport, Lilycove, the Pewter City Museum of Science. None of them prepared me for what awaited me in the Draco City Museum of World History. Now, with that name, I expected something a little overrated. But the end result was anything but.

The Museum had several levels, going up about seven or eight stories. A large structure made of transparent red stone dominated the center of the ground level and rose all the way to the top. It depicted Pokemon throughout various stages of evolution. At the base was a carving of Mews in different poses, all looking upward at the figures that proceeded it. Hundreds upon hundreds of Pokemon. Extinct fossil Pokemon like Anorith and Tyrunt, and dozens of ancestral Pokemon I didn't know the name of. I saw Pokemon ancestors I recognized, like a primitive creature resembling a Pikachu, hiding in the foliage of a primitive Sawsbuck's horns. Rising higher on this massive statue, I began seeing living Pokemon represented: Bulbasaur, Charmander, Squirtle, Altaria, Sharpedo, Lucario, Eevee, and Liligent. It appeared as if every Pokemon in existence were represented here. At the very top was a Pokemon that was described in Sinnoh mythology as the Creator of the Unierse, Arceus. Beneath him, other rare, mythological figures like Kyogre and Reshiram.

I marveled at this statue for several minutes before I walked closer to it. At the base was a small plaque that read:

"The Ascent of Species, Artist Unknown. This statue dates back to the early 1700's, during the time of the Great War of Kalos. It was found by Mythologist, Cynthia no Celestic, at the depths of the previously unexplored Marble Cavern, on Altair Island. Little is known of this statue's meanings or origins, though it is generally believed to be of the same substance as the Anistar Sundial in Kalos."

"Marvelous, isn't it?" said a woman, who had walked up beside me, unnoticed.

She looked to be in her mid twenties. Her hair was long and blonde. She wore a long black gown, with onyx ornaments in her hair.

"It's amazing!" I exclaimed, unable to hide my awe.

"It is quite lovely." she agreed. "It simply astonishes the mind that something like this has been hidden away from humanity for so long. It's breathtaking."

"It feels..." I began, unsure of what to say. There was something about this statue, the Ascent, that simply refused to allow me to look away. It pulled at me like some unknown presence. "Important," I finally finished.

"I couldn't agree more." said the woman. "Unfortunately, I don't think we'll ever know of the people who built it, or their reasoning behind it."

"I don't think we need to know. I think if we understood art, we wouldn''t be able to appreciate it."

"Alas, that is the biggest truth I know as a historian: by knowing the way things work and the reason things happen, it simply destroys the magic of the unknown."

I wasn't sure how to respond to this. I didn't have to. A moment later, I heard footsteps approaching. I looked back and saw Silas walking to me. Or properly, he was walking to the woman beside me. His expression was amazing: it was the same one I'd worn when I saw Champion Red on a trip to Johto. Shock, astonishment, twenty other feelings wrapped into one.

"Are you... you're..." Silas stammered, his face fire-red.

The woman smiled, "Cynthia, " she said, and I knew it was her name.

Why did I know that name? I quickly looked down at the plaque in front of me. Oh, that's Sinnoh Mythologist. Really, was this her? Silas's face told me yes.

"I-I-I-" he stammered, unable to speak. He produced a notebook from his pocket and a pen instantly. "Ca-can I- I can... autograph?"

Admittedly, I was amazed he was able to complete the word. I bit back the urge to laugh.

Cynthia took the offered pen and signed her name in one quick fluid stroke. And Silas looked as if he were on the verge of dying. He probably used all his willpower to remain standing.

"Silas," I said.

He nodded once in my direction, then returned to stammering at the Mythologist.

"Well, this has been fun," she said with a laugh, then turned to me, "I don't think I caught your name. I usually have good instincts when it comes to people, and I have a feeling I'll be seeing you again. I'm usually right about these things."

"Shade," I said, extending my hand. She shook it.

"I'll be seeing you, Shade," she said, walking away, "Try not to pass out, okay, Silas?"

And for a moment, I think he did, but she had already left.

"You were talking... to Cynthia?!" he said, "What'd she say, was she nice? What'd you talk... wait, how do you know my name?"

"I bumped into you in Sirius Town." I said. Our encounter hadn't been that long ago, had it? Maybe an hour at most? I didn't know.

"Oh, that's right." he said. Then, "You're a Trainer, right?"

"Well, sort of. I just got my first Pokemon today, I haven't really battled that much."

"Neither have I." he said, "Would you like to battle? It might help tremendously if my Pokemon experienced an actual battle."

"Oh, alright. But I think we should go outside." I said, "I don't think I want to risk accidentally wrecking something important."

"Of course," he said,"Is now a good time?"

Thinking of the 50P I'd spent getting in, I considered it for a moment. "Now's fine." I said.

We left the museum and walked over to the park. We stood several feet apart.

I cast my Pokeball out high and caught it when it fell back into my hand after releasing forth Riolu.

"RIII" he cried, taking up a fighting stance.

"Go forth!" cried Silas, "Larvesta!"

The ball ejected the pupal Pokemon I'd seen at Professor Flora's Center. Weird, I thought she was only giving me and Storm Pokemon. Maybe she's seen Silas and decided to send him on a journey, as well.

"Ember!" cried Silas.

Larvesta reared up and spit out a small burst of flame from within its body. Riolu jumped aside quickly, easily missing Larvesta's attack.

"Endure!" I said, and Riolu prepared itself for Larvesta's next assault of Ember.

"Quick Attack!" I called, and Riolu surged forth with lightning speed, charging directly into Larvesta's body.

"String Shot!" Silas ordered. Larvesta positioned itself carefully, firmly planting its body into the ground.

"Dodge it!" I cried, hopeless as Riolu's body became encased in silk.

"Ember!"

The silk caught fire and burned quickly, rendering Riolu unconscious.

I let out a small cry and returned Riolu to his Pokeball. Angry, outraged, I threw out the blue and white Great Ball Mom had given me.

"Espurr! Espurr!" came the resulting cry.

"Psychic!" I ordered. Espurr looked at me curiously. And planted itself firmly on the ground.

And went to sleep.

"No, Espurr! Wake up! You're supposed to-!"

"Ember!"

I watched hopelessly as the sleeping Espurr drowsily fainted.

I bit back the urge to cry. Why hadn't Espurr listened? She'd always listened to me at home! I walked over to the unconscious cat Pokemon and cradled it in my arms. I held out her Pokeball and tearfully returned her to whatever existed within.

I walked over to Silas. He had an expression of pure joy and awe on his face. He'd won. Victorious.

He called back Larvesta.

"I didn't think I was going to win." he said.

"It's alright," I said, "One of us was going to lose, anyway."

"I suppose so." he said.

I held out his prize money and he accepted it, gratefully. 100P. That seemed fair. He pocketed the change and thought for a moment.

"You should probably go to the Pokemon Center." he said. I had actually been thinking just that. "You can't battle without Pokemon."

I scurried away, quietly my Pokemon from further harm.

* * *

><p>"We'll take your Pokemon for a moment." said the Nurse at the Pokemon Center. I handed her the two Pokeballs from my belt and walked away while she went to revive my fainted Pokemon.<p>

"Shade!" I heard Storm call out. She stood at the front door, looking distraught. For some reason, I'd thought she would probably have left the city already. She looked mortified.

She ran over to where I stood.

"It's terrible!" she announced.

"What? What happened?" I asked, quickly and frightfully.

"I just received a message from the Professor on my Pokedex!" she said. Okay, that made no sense. A message on her Pokedex?

Oh, right. The Professor did say something about a communication program being installed.

"What's wrong? What'd she say?"

"She said someone had stolen her last Pokemon after we'd left. Apparently, when her Aid put them away, someone had broke in without anyone knowing and STOLEN LARVESTA!"

Stolen Larvesta? That can't be right.

"When did this happen?" I asked.

"She doesn't know. Around the time we were having our battle, I guess."

"You're saying someone had stolen the Professor's last Pokemon?" I asked, not wanting to connect the dots that I saw forming before my eyes. "Was there a video camera recording this? Does she know who did it?"

"She sent me a picture of the video, in case we see him." Her voice was starting to finally calm down. She fished around in her handbag and pulled out her Pokedex.

She clicked open a few files and held it out so I could see.

Among the graininess of the photo and the time stamp below it, one could discern a perfect image of a boy with his jacket pulled tight around his body.

"Sir?" said the Nurse, calling me back to the front desk.

"We've restored your Pokemon to full health." she said. I clipped the Balls to my belt. "We hope to see you again." she said.

"It's horrible." Storm said when I returned. "Who would do such a thing?"

I wanted to say I didn't know. But the truth was, I did know. I'd seen that face staring at the Pokemon through the Professor's window. I knew that who it was. And with one final look at the photo, I felt a sharp pain rise up in my throat.

The boy running out of the Professor's lab, had been Silas.

[Save]

[Save Complete]


	3. Save 3- The Journey Begins

**Save 3- The Journey Begins  
><strong>  
>[Start]<br>[Load Complete]

With little else remaining to be said, Storm left the Pokemon Center. I did not know what to think. How could Silas- soft-speaking, nerdy, shy little Silas- have stolen from Professor Flora? This was one of those issues that made little sense to me. And as with all of these issues, I let it pass. Next time I saw Silas, I'd talk to him, see if he had some explanation.  
>But for now, I'd let the matter rest.<br>After consulting the Town Map, I decided on my next course of action: Centauri Town.  
>It wasn't far: Route 1, Route 2, a pass through a forest. I'd be there before nightfall.<br>Thus I set out from Draco City and saw the road ahead.  
>The road leading out of Draco City was well worn with the walking steps of people and Pokemon alike. Tall waist-high grass lined the sides, rustling occasionally. There were Trainers ahead. Waiting for battle. I took a deep breath and exhaled.<br>Route 1. Right.  
>I started along the road, prepared for anything. Anything and everything.<br>"Hey!"  
>I looked around. What the-?<br>"You!" the owner of the voice came before me from out in the grass. A young Trainer, maybe half my age and half my height.  
>Oh no, I though, a battle.<br>Okay, I know I was officially a Pokemon Trainer, and thus was obligated to engage in Pokemon battles. But having only been in two battles previously- and having lost half- I was terrified at the concept of fighting again.  
>"You're a Trainer, right?" said the Youngster.<br>"Newly just," I muttered.  
>"Do you know how to catch Pokemon?" he asked, "I've been trying for the better part of the last hour and can't seem to get it."<br>I let out a mental sigh of relief. Thank goodness. "I might be able to help." I said.  
>Okay, I know I'd never caught a Pokemon before, but from what I'd read, this couldn't be too hard. And besides, this could be a learning experience for us both.<br>"Thanks," said the Youngster. He walked out into the grass. I followed. "So, Pokemon hide in tall grass. So, a Pokemon should appear anywhere- THERE!"  
>I looked out at the patch where he was pointing and saw a shadowy figure lurking within. Cautiously, I crept forward a little.<br>And was Tackled by something small and furry.  
>I jumped back instinctively, and threw forth Riolu.<br>My assailant was small and quadrupedal with blue and black fur. It tail was tipped with a yellow star-like shape. It was like a Litleo, but crackled with undeveloped electrical power.  
>The Shinx reared up on its paws and let out a somewhat fierce attempt at a roar. The Growl was laughable, but Riolu seemed to find it menacing.<br>"Quick Attack!" I commanded.  
>The Youngster seemed to be taking notes or something. He was staring rather intently at the battling Pokemon. "Oh," he said suddenly, "You have to weaken it first."<br>Weakening Pokemon made them easier to catch. I think I read that somewhere.  
>I saw clearly the Shinx's vitality before me. I could picture it in my head like a bar or guage, a measure of the Pokemon's health. Riolu's Quick Attack had been... effective. But not very.<br>Shinx's Tackle was next to useless.  
>Riolu's Quick Attack was not.<br>I could see it before me. This critical moment. Shinx was nearly our. I reached into my Bag and pulled out a Pokeball and threw it in a high arch. The Ball hit Shinx and encapsulated it in a burst of energy.  
>The Ball shook.<br>Then shook again.  
>Then-<br>The Ball broke open, snapping in half at the hinge, Shinx flying out.  
><em>Arrghh<em>! It had appeared to be caught!  
>Riolu took the blunt force of another Tackle.<br>I threw another Ball.  
>Once.<br>Twice.  
>Thrice.<br>YES!  
>I ran over and held up the Pokeball. I heard a weird sound coming from my pocket. My Pokedex had apparently recorded the capture and updated itself to include Shinx's data.<br>"S403- Tonitrua custus. Shinx- the Flash Pokemon. Shinx are often feril Pokemon that refuse to be engaged in contact with other species. However, when a Shinx bonds with a Trainer, they are often inseparable. The Shinx will guard the Trainer with its life."  
>I slid the 'Dex into my pocket and clipped Shinx's Pokeball to my belt. I drew Riolu back into his Pokeball and did the same.<br>The Youngster looked at me in awe.  
>"Wow!" Amazing!" he said, running next to me."So you have to weaken it, right? Then you throw the Pokeball?"<br>"Yeah," I said, playing off his excitement, "But it won't always happen on your first try. You just have to persist and you'll eventually catch it."  
>"COOL!" he yelped, "You know what? I should go try and catch my own Pokemon! Yeah, thanks, Mister!"<br>The Youngster ran away, running back and forth through the tall grass, waiting for a Pokemon to jump out. I smiled and laughed.  
>Three Pokemon. I had three Pokemon!<br>I returned to the road and continued walking.  
>I had several other battles along the way, Youngsters, School Kids, Bug Catchers. I frankly couldn't remember them all.<br>I felt myself growing more and more attached to my Riolu. We fought Trainers and wild Pokemon. I could see him grow stronger. I could see him level up.  
>Espurr was starting to worry me. On some occasions, she'd listen to me. On others, she'd perform some other attack then the one I'd ordered. And on the worst occasions, she fell asleep.<br>Shinx could battle, relatively well, it seemed. But he was quite weak. On multiple occasions, I had to draw him back and switch to Riolu to stop him from getting knocked out.  
>But as I continued to advance along Route 1, I discovered that I loved to battle. I could see enemy attacks and could feel them, as if it were me taking the impact, instead of Riolu. We fought. We grew.<br>And finally, I came to the entrance to Crescent Forest. Well, technically I was at a small building that stood as a sort of checkpoint between Route 1 and Crescent Forest, but still. I was close enough to the great looming trees to hear the chirping and buzzing of Bug-type Pokemon within.  
>The inside was nice and warm. People were checking on their Pokemon and their stocked equipment. A guard was sitting at a chair, lazily reading a newspaper.<br>I found a bench and sat there for several minutes, resting and relaxing from the trek. Route 1 had been easy, but it had still been quite exhausting. Was this what it was going to be like for the rest of my journey? Walking and trekking throughout all of Altes? The thought made my stomach twist. I looked at the Town Map. Lovely. Route 1 was the shortest Route in the Region. Just lovely.  
>I sat there for a moment longer. Gathering my thoughts, I rose to my feet, and left the checkpoint, diving headfirst into Crescent Forest.<p>

The trees were damp and the air was cool. A light dew drizzled across the grass. The fluttery discarded silver scales of Bug Pokemon hung in the air, shining with the sun's light, casting a calming luminescence across the ground. I felt relaxed here, as if I could crawl into the roots of the trees, and fall asleep.  
>I wandered around a little, encountering small Caterpies and Wurmples. I caught a Wurmple and dispatched the Caterpie. I wanted to catch them, but I only had room for two other Pokemon on my team. And I wanted some type diversity. Maybe I'd come back here once I was Champion- where'd that come from? That was the first time I'd even considered becoming Champion. Just succeeding in the Professor's quest was a journey enough for me. Sure, I'd take on the Gyms, along the way. But I'd never considered taking on the Elite Four, much less the Champion. I hadn't even considered what I was going to do, once I finished the Professor's quest. Where were all these thought about the league coming fro- AGGHHH!<br>I had been so lost in thought, that I didn't even notice myself walking face first into a large spider's web. Nor did I see the Joltik that was clinging to the other side of it.  
>I screamed. I'd like to say it was a huge, buff, macho scream, but in reality, someone probably would've confused me with a Beauty or a Lass. The Joltik bounced back off its web and stared at me.<br>I pulled hard, trying to force the sticky strands to separate. I pulled and pulled; the web did not yield.  
>I made a grab for my belt and managed to brush at a Pokeball with my fingertips. Nghh! Almost! Almost! There! I managed to push the button on one of the balls- I couldn't tell which- and release the Pokemon within.<br>"Quick, help me out!" I said, unable to see which Pokemon I'd released.  
><em>"Espurr?" <em>came the questioning meow.  
><em><strong>NO-O-O-O!<br>**_ As if to prove my point, I felt Espurr jump up onto my head.  
>And take a nap.<br>Great. Just lovely. Brilliant.  
>I let out a shrill scream as the Joltik attached itself to the web and continued to weave new threads into it, ignoring me completely.<br>I screamed again. And again. And again. Espurr twitched and readjusted her position, moving to my shoulder. Lovely. Just perfect. I screamed again and Espurr bounced onto the ground, hopped up and pressed the button on its Pokeball, and vanished into its mysterious confines.  
>I sat there like that for an unknown amount of time. I hung there. I dozed off several times.<br>I painfully turned my head toward the Joltik.  
>"You mind?" I asked.<br>"_Tick_!"  
>"Really, you too?" I said.<br>_"Jol, joljol. Tick."_ it said.  
>"Well, I would never!" I said, astonished.<br>_"Jol?"_ said the Pokemon, quizzical.  
>"Don't ask me, you're the one who said-" And that's when I realized I was talking to a Pokemon.<br>"Having fun?" said a pleasant female voice.  
>"Oh, you know how it is," I said, trying and failing to look at the woman I guessed was behind me, "Sometimes you just want to be one with the Pokemon."<br>"I get that feeling all the time," she said, "But I'd never go as far as to trap myself in a Joltik web."  
>"Some of us do things differently than others." I said, "And speaking of doing things differently, can you help me down?"<br>"That's a random change of topic." she noted.  
>"Oh, you want another random topic?" I asked, "How many Joltiks do you think it takes to eat a human?"<br>"Oh, don't worry. Joltiks are vegetarians. Well mostly. Sort of. Actually, I think they only eat other bugs."  
>"Well thanks for that. That's reassuring and all, but can you please help me out?" I said.<br>"Of course," she said, "One moment."  
>I saw the flash of a Pokeball being opened and heard the cry of a loud Pokemon. I saw a Pokeball fly and absorb the Joltik. Three shakes, it was caught.<br>"Will you be a dear and use Cut?" said the woman.  
>"Sai!"<br>_Shling! Slice!_  
>The netting of sticky strands split open and fell away. I fell painfully to the ground.<br>"Thank you, Scyther, you may return now."  
>"Sai!" <em>Fwoom<em>. The Pokemon became trapped in its Pokeball again.  
>I rose to my feet and dusted myself off. I looked at the woman who ad saved me.<br>She was young, maybe be around the Professor's age. Her hair was pulled back in a braid that ran down her shoulder, a long wave of black with green highlights. Her eyes were startling electric blue, somewhat familiar, though I couldn't figure out why. Her ears were pierced, small bright green studs adorning them. A scarlet letter gleamed against her chest, embroidered and outlined in golden stitches against the white of her blouse: an inch high letter 'P', though I could not figure out for the likes of me what it stood for.  
>"Thank you," I said, bowing.<br>"You're certainly welcome." she said, beaming.  
>I glanced over at the remainder of the web, where the captured Joltik's Pokeball dangled by a thread. "Aren't you going to-?" I trailed off.<br>"Consider it yours." she said, "You two looked like you were getting to know each other and I couldn't dare separate friends like that."  
>"Thanks," I said, hiding my annoyance. I plucked the Ball from the web and clipped it to my belt. I could hold one more Pokemon. I didn't want a Joltik. I'd never wanted a Joltik, but... oh well, there's no helping it. I'll probably throw it into the PC later.<br>"Don't mention it." she said.  
>"I'm Shade." I said, holding out my hand.<br>"Trianna," she said, shaking it.  
>I looked out into the trees beyond me.<br>"Are you good to get through the rest of Crescent Forest?" she asked.  
>"I think so." I said.<br>"You'll just have to be more careful. Don't run into any more spider webs." she said.  
>"Advice taken." I smiled.<br>She walked away and I continued forward.

I battled and fought more. I checked out my new Joltik and discovered he was a fairly decent fighter. He might have earned a permanent spot on my team. Anything's possible.  
>Little happened as I continued through the trees and winding trails. I found myself finally standing at the forest's exit and I took it gratefully. I relaxed for several moments at the Route 2 checkpoint, and set out again, through Route 2.<br>It was the sight of Centauri Town in the distance, standing silhouetted against the falling sun.  
><em>Nightfall<em>, I thought, reassured by the thought of the next town and my first Gym. _I'll be there by nightfall._

[Save]  
>[Save Complete]<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Alright, my intention had been to end this after the first Gym Battle, but after the whole Joltik spider web thing, I realized this Chapter would end up inconveniently long if I went all the way through. So expect that in the next Chapter or two.<strong>

**This wasn't as serious as the previous two, but, if one considers this like a Pokemon game, there are always highs and lows, especially in the early game, so just consider this one of the high points.**

**Also, I am aware that I might have left a few gaping plot points in the second Chapter, but I will get back to them, later.**

**I hope you enjoyed Chapter 3!**


	4. Save 4- Arashi

**Save 4- Arashi**

[Start]  
>[Load Complete]<p>

Route 2 was a blur. All I knew was that by the time I had reached its end, I was tired, the sky was dark, and half my team had been knocked out. One wouldn't think a Trainer would ever get used to having their Pokemon K.O'd, but, as I discovered, a Trainer got used to it. This was a lesson I'd learned the hard way, one that I'd never anticipated learning anytime soon, especially not at the beginning of my journey.

I passed through the Route 2- Centauri Town gate, and welcomed the cool air against my face. I was _EXHAUSTED._ Something about walking the entire- what two kilometer?- route certainly took a toll on you. I looked back out at the long road behind me and once again realized how pathetic it was that I had trouble with even the shortest of routes in Altes. This was going to be a problem, I realized, when I arrived at the longer routes. I let out an exasperated sigh and took a much needed break on a bench.

I sat there for several moments and almost considered falling asleep, then remembered my unconscious Pokemon and made my way from the gatehouse into Centauri Town, proper.

It was a reasonably sized town. There were a couple of apartment complexes, a decent Poke'Mart, a Pokemon Center, and a Gym. As much as I wanted to visit the Gym, my Pokemon were in no condition to do any extensive battling. I did take the time to read the sign outside the Gym, though:

**"Centauri Town Gym Leader: Arashi 'The Tempest of the Sea'"**

I gave my Pokemon to the attendant in the Center and waited several moments for them to be restored to full health. With my Pokemon fully healed, I left the Center and excitedly ran all the way to the Gym.

A nice cold mist hit my face when I stepped inside. A large pool of water dominated the middle of the room, fans in the walls churning it and spraying it out in plumes of moisture in all directions. Several Trainers (Swimmers, mostly) were swimming around, some alongside their Water-type Pokemon, others were working out alone, breathing heavily from the strain of training. The Leader sat atop a large tower in the back, carefully observing the Trainers as a good lifeguard should. Sadly, I couldn't get a good look at my adversary from here.

"What's up, Trainer? Ready to work up a good sweat? Or maybe you're here to test your game against The Tempest?"

"Excuse me?" I said, confused.

A somewhat muscular man in a tight-fitting referee's shirt walked up to me, the whistle around his neck jingling like a Chimecho.

"You a Trainer?" he said, "Ready to do some massive Training? Want your Pokemon to-"

I blinked, clearly confused.

He dropped the over-excited-fitness-instructor routine.

"This is your first time in a Gym, isn't it?" he asked.

"What does that have to do with anything?" I responded.

"Since you're new to this, I'll cut the Bouffalant and say it how it is: this is your first Gym, obviously, so you don't understand how these things work. Look out there-" he made a grande gesture, as if he were unveiling a masterpiece "-what do you see? Trainers. What are they doing? Training. Why? Who knows. Why are YOU here? The answer, Mr Champion, is all the way on the other side of that pool. Leader Arashi, the Tempest of the Sea. You want what she has. The coveted- okay not precisely coveted, but just- okay? The coveted Dew Badge."  
>The fact that he said all that in one breath astounded me.<p>

"That's right, you heard correctly: the Dew Badge. Prized treasure of Trainers everywhere- okay not exactly, but just go with it, okay? The prized treasure of Trainers all throughout Altes. Your first Gym Badge! All you have to do is best Lady Arashi in a challenge of skill, dedication, and honor. Actually, it's just a Pokemon battle, but just-okay? So, this is where I come in."

Wonderful. Can't I just go fight the Leader and be done with this? This guy was seriously getting on my nerves. But, something about his expression told me that it would probably not be in my best interest to skip out on this 'very important lecture.'

"I'm gonna help take you to the top, Mr Champion. Arashi here, she uses Water-type Pokemon," Really? All this water everywhere? She's called the Tempest of the Sea? My first guess was that she was a Ghost-type Trainer, but clearly I was wrong. "That means all her Pokemon are weak to Grass- and Electric- type Pokemon. Also, that means that Fire- types are at a SERIOUS disadvantage. So, with that in mind, plan your team carefully."  
>He grew silent. Was he done or did he have to stop and breathe? I might have fallen asleep once or twice throughout his speech.<p>

By all the Legendaries in this Region and every other, please let this be the only coach in the Pokemon League.

I kept my hand on Shinx and Joltik's Pokeballs, ready to battle the first Trainer I met.

He introduced himself as Swimmer Joseph.

"Get ready for the fight of your life!" he said, throwing his Pokeball high, though I wasn't one hundred percent sure from WHERE he had thrown it, "Come on out, Staryu!"

The golden-bodied Star Shape Pokemon landed soundlessly. "_Yu yu!"_ it cried.

I threw Shinx out and commanded him to "Charge!"

The Flash Pokemon jumped back and assumed an offensive stance, electricity growing and surging under his fur, sparks jumping from the pads of his paws.

"Water Gun!" called Swimmer Joseph.

Staryu jumped into the air and spun rapidly, releasing a pressurized stream of water from the core on its chest, hitting Shinx directly in the face.

Shinx choked and coughed for a second, then shook it off.

"Spark!" I ordered.

Shinx steadied himself and let out a crackling cry as raw static electricity burst from his fur.

Staryu was very quickly unable to battle.

Swimmer Joseph returned Staryu to its Pokeball. "Yeah," he mumbled, "The fight of your life." He paid me the agreed upon 200P, then returned to the pool, sulking.

Oh well, I'd gotten used to sulking Trainers. Every victory of mine seemed to yield sulking results.

Two more Trainers challenged me, one using a Staryu, which fell easy prey to Shinx's Spark attack, the other using a team of Krabby and Wingull, which Joltik swept through with Electroweb.

I stood patiently in front of the lifeguard's tower, the Gym's bright lights hiding the Leader in twisting shadows.

With a swift and sudden movement, the Leader leaped down from atop her tower, landing gracefully before me.

She was young and fit, wearing a pinkish-blue bathing suit, a whistle around her neck. Hair short and dyed blue, eyes bright and green. A set of Pokeballs dangling next to her whistle.

"I am the Leader of this Gym," she began, "Arashi, the Tempest of the Sea, wielder of the mighty Dew Badge. I've seen you, sweeping my fellow Trainers, battling diligently for a chance to go big. Trainer-"

She paused.

"I ACCEPT YOUR CHALLENGE!" she cried, leaping back to allow room for our Pokemon to fight.

She threw a Pokeball and released before me. A strange star-like Pokemon with a purple body.

_"Mie!"_ the Mysterious Pokemon cried, echoing from the red gem which was the heart of its body.

A split second's decision lead me to send out Shinx, whose body crackled and flashed in anticipation for battle.

"Charge!" I ordered.

"Water Gun!" called the Leader.

A numbing blast of pressurized water slammed into Shinx, nearly rendering him unconscious in that single instant. But Shinx held on.

"Spark!"

"Rapid Spin!"

Shinx fell in that moment with a halfhearted cry. Starmie was breathing harshly, but still remained.

I threw out my semi-conscious Joltik, knowing already that his Faint was inevitable. But I had to try! As long as Joltik survived, I was at an advantage.

"Electroweb!"

"Hydro Pump!"

Starmie was wrapped in a statically charged web in the fractional second it took to hear its Trainer's call. With an arcing spasm, the Pokemon fainted.

"That's one, Trainer!" said Arashi, withdrawing her Starmie. "But I've still got one more Pokemon! Let's get 'em-"

From her Pokeball burst a mammoth Pokemon of intense size and weight. Its shell was spiked with massive barbs. The grin on its face sent chills down my spine. I didn't need to hear its name to tremble in fear at the beast that would fight against my poor Joltik, but hearing it made me feel that Joltik's defeat was destined:

"CLOYSTER!"

The Bivalve Pokemon roared its name with her and I felt loss weigh heavily upon my chest.

"Toxic Spikes!"

Cloyster rose several feet into the air, achieving a height that startled me, on account of the Pokemon's presumably massive weight.

Its shell began to glow a sick purple, the barbs grew to an incredible sheen that flashed as spikes and barbs exploded forth and rained down upon the linoleum. Cloyster settled itself back onto the ground with a satisfied laugh.

"Electroweb!"

Jumping to avoid the Spikes, Joltik launched a net of electrically charged fibers from its mouth. The web connected with the enemy Cloyster and sent charges of electrical energy into the foe. Cloyster shook the web off and retaliated at Arashi's command with a Tackle. Joltik twitched once, then fainted.

I let out a frustrated growl as I withdrew Joltik. She'd knocked out two of my Pokemon, the two who had been best suited for this fight. I considered the rest of the Pokemon in my team, all of whom were at full health. Espurr is a Psychic-type, which wasn't very effective against a Water-type like Cloyster, not to mention, he wouldn't obey anything I said, half the time. Caterpie's a Bug-type, also not very effective, but a viable option. Riolu being a Fighting-type wouldn't be very useful, either. Hmm.

I had to send someone out, if anything to bide time until I figured out a strategy.

"I'm sorry, my friend," I whispered, knowing perfectly well that whoever I sent out would probably be KO'd instantly. Frustrated, I made my decision.

"Just hold a little more," I said, throwing my selected Pokemon out into the fray.

Riolu landed, then shrieked in pain as he landed on the Toxic Spikes. I hissed under my breath. I had temporarily forgotten about them.

"Tackle!"

"Counter!"

Riolu took a defensive stance, and took the full force of the Tackle, and pushed back with all his might. Cloyster flew back several feet.

Riolu was panting. Cloyster was steadying itself, a look of shock on its face.

Hmm. Cloyster seemed to have been affected by the attack considerably more than I had anticipated. Several thoughts ran through my mind. Counter had been a super effective move.

I hissed at my stupidity. Cloyster was a dual-type Water/Ice Pokemon. Why had I forgotten that? Counter had been the perfect move against him. I smiled to myself, feeling certain of myself and the outcome of this battle.

"Quick Attack!" I called.

"Cloy... ster..."

The Bivalve Pokemon fainted.

Riolu jumped into the air, excited for his victory. He startled himself suddenly, as a flash of brilliant energy engulfed his paw, then faded away. He looked at me in confusion. He stared at his out-stretched paw and another surge of energy burst outward.

I laughed at the startled Pokemon, who shot me a dark look.

Riolu had just learned Force Palm.

The Leader summoned her Pokemon back into its Pokeball and I did the same to Riolu.

Arashi walked out to be and held out her hand, something gleamed in the misty light.

"You have defeated me. By besting me in battle, Trainer, I am both required and honored to present you with this."

I took the Badge and looked at it for a moment. Smooth, blue metal; it resembled a tear-drop.

"The Dew Badge. In recognition of your victory today, all Pokemon will see your success and will begin to obey you. Stronger Pokemon, mind you, will still ignore you, but weaker ones, even those obtained in trades, will not. With this, you are also legally allowed to use the move Cut outside of battle."

Her wording of that baffled me a little. Legally? Did that imply that, before now, I couldn't _legally_ use Cut? Like many things that confused me, I dropped the thought and listened to the Leader.

"Now, this," she said, handing me a small disk-like object, "is a gift from me. This Technical Machine, or TM, can be used to teach your Pokemon the move 'Water Pulse', which is capable of both inflicting damage, and confusing the opponent."

"With your first gym Badge, you are also allowed to battle the Gym in Carina City." she concluded.

I left the gym, healed my Pokemon at the Center, then pulled out the Town Map.

From Centauri Town, my next stop was Route 3, followed by Taurus Town. Route 4, then Carina City.

I looked at the map a while longer.

The Professor's journey rung heavily in my mind. That was my goal. Learn the secrets of Delta Transitioning. That was my duty, to the Professor.

But there couldn't be any harm in tackling the Gyms along the way, was there? Besides, I didn't have any leads to go on. I didn't have any clue where to find information for the Professor's research. At least by taking on the Gyms, I had an idea where my journey would take me.

With that decided, I rolled up the map, and left the Center.

[Save]  
>[Save Complete]<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Not to bad for our first Gym Battle. I hope it wasn't too short or anything. Anyway, I hope you enjoyed this Chapter, and I'll have the next one up soon.<strong>

**[Over and out]**


	5. Save 5- Team Prism

**Save 5- Team Prism**

[Start]  
>[Load Complete]<p>

The gates to Taurus Town were flocked with people, Trainers and civilians alike. The sun had just risen after several hours of walking in the dark, and I was semi-unconscious. Throughout my hike of the rolling hills of Route 3, I had encountered several Trainers and several new Pokemon. But, as I only had one Pokeball left, I had been unable to catch any of them.  
>I slipped into the Pokemart and restocked on supplies.<br>I didn't really have any particular reason to stay in Taurus Town, considering the fact that there was neither a Gym, nor, to my knowledge, any individual with information regarding Delta Transitioning.  
>One day, I told myself, I will stay here for one day, then get back to my journey.<br>I walked among the small worn streets, taking in the sights. There wasn't anything particularly interesting about the town, considering it seemed to have been established as a transit between Centauri and Carina. There was a small park area with an abstractly carved fountain in it, but little else.  
>A man stood beside the fountain impatiently, as if he were waiting for something and he had been doing it for a long time.<br>He was dressed in solid green: green leather jacket, forest green T-shirt, green camouflage pants, an emerald P emblazoned on his breast pocket. The man was decked out from head to toe in green. He kept looking around quickly, annoyingly, irritably. He constantly glanced at his watch.  
>I stood aside, leaning against a tree, watching the suspicious man.<br>After several moments, another man appeared, wearing the exact same attire as the first. The first man looked at him, annoyed. I walked forward a little to hear better.  
>"Agh! You're late!" said the first man.<br>"Sorry, there were complications." said the second, "The guy was gone and he'd taken it with him."  
>"So what, did you get it?"<br>"Not yet, but-"  
>"You idiot! You know what'll happen to us if we tell Remus we didn't get that safe?"<br>"I know but-"  
>"We could lose our jobs, and my promotion! Not to mention, we will definitely end up in prison!"<br>"It's just-"  
>"Wait!" said the first man suddenly, "How long has that kid been standing there?"<br>The two men stared directly at me from across the park.  
>"You!" called the first man, "Over here. NOW!"<br>I cautiously moved ahead.  
>"What all did you here?"<br>"Nothing." I said.  
>"What should we do, Ray?' said the second man.<br>"Okay, I don't know how much the kid knows." said the first man, "He could be a problem."  
>"What should we do about it?"<br>"We handle it like any other problem: We find a solution." He pulled out a Pokeball from inside his jacket.  
>The second man nodded and did the same.<br>"Congratulations kid. You're about to taste the power of Team Prism!"  
>They threw their Pokemon out at the same time.<br>Bellsprout.  
>Oddish.<br>I jumped back and threw out two Pokemon of my own: Riolu and Shinx.  
>"Force Palm!" I ordered Riolu.<br>Riolu obeyed and sent a jolt of Aura energy directly into the enemy Bellsprout. The plant Pokemon staggered back, then planted its roots firmly into the ground and retaliated with Vine Whip.  
>Oddish rushed in and shook its leaves, covering Riolu in Poison Powder.<br>"Spark!"  
>Shinx rushed in and released a cry as bolts of static burst from his fur, paralyzing the opposing Oddish.<br>"Stun Spore!" came the cry of one of the Team Prism Grunts.  
>Oddish waddled forward a little and shook its leafy head, releasing a billowing cloud of yellow-green particles.<br>Shinx swiftly avoided the attack and countered it with Bite.  
>The Oddish looked tired and out of it, I could see that he was in critical condition. One more hit and he was out.<br>"Vine Whip!" said Team Prism Grunt 2.  
>Bellsprout slammed its root-like body into Riolu, who responded with a sudden Quick Attack.<br>Shinx charged at the weakened Oddish and sent it back into its Pokeball with a blinding Spark.  
>Bellsprout lasted little longer, knocked out with a Counter from Riolu.<br>The battle won, I called my Pokemon back into their Pokeballs.  
>"No!" screamed Grunt 1.<br>"We cannot lose to a pipsqueak like you!" roared Grunt 2.  
>The two Grunts looked at each other, then returned their burning gaze to me.<br>"You couldn't possibly understand the work put forth by Team Prism." said Grunt 1.  
>"The next time we fight, you'll regret having ever messed with Team Prism." said Grunt 2. He looked at Grunt 1, "C'mon, let's get outta here!"<br>The ran quickly, and were gone before I could consider chasing them.  
>What was that all about?<br>Team Prism? That's what they had called themselves, Team Prism. That didn't settle well with me and I had the strangest of feelings that I'd be hearing more of them in the later future.  
>What had they been talking about before they battled me? Something about a safe? I thought for a moment, then decided that, for now, I'd let the matter rest. After that strange encounter, I decided that I should leave this town, before anything else happened.<br>I left the park and headed toward the town gate, eager to get to the next city.  
>I healed my Pokemon and, when I was leaving the Center, heard a strange report from the television by the reception desk:<br>"-Bringing you another Altes Channel X News Report. Recently, there have been reports of a group stealing Pokemon from local Trainers. There are no suspects at the time, but Trainers are advised to take caution when dealing with strange individuals. Police are also requesting that household Pokemon be brought indoors at night and that they be under careful watch during the day. In other news, there have been reports of-"  
>The program went on for several minutes, but I wasn't paying attention.<br>Stealing Pokemon? That couldn't be- no, there was no way. I pushed aside the thought that had formed in my head. Impossible, Silas could not be responsible for this. Not for the theft of other Trainers' Pokemon. He'd stolen the Professor's but- no. These two events were in no way connected. Couldn't be. Impossible.  
>I had to leave. I had to get out of there.<br>One thought continued to pervade my mind as I left the Center and made my way through the town. And that was that there had to be and explanation. I reviewed the facts as I knew them: Theft, Silas, Team Prism.  
>No, none of this made sense.<br>I ran through the gates and trudged along Route 4, eternally questioning all these things which seemed to make no sense.  
>I battled my way forward and continued onward, slipping into Carina City without any thought as to what was going to happen once all of these pieces finally started to line up.<p>

[Save]  
>[Save Complete]<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Sorry for the wait, I rewrote this Chapter like eight times before I finally decided I needed to continue on with the story.<strong>

**Expect Chapter 6 in the near future, and I _will _be continuing on with the actual plot, soon.**

**Anyway, I hope you enjoyed this Chapter despite the fact that it is in no way the story's finest point, and doesn't do much to advance the plot, and- Sorry, I'll let you leave now.**

**Please review, tell me what you think. If you have any questions, I'll try to have them answered. Let me know if there were any major editing mistakes I didn't pick up on, et cetera, etc., etc.**

**[Signing off]**


	6. Save 6- Henkan

**Save 6- Henkan**

[Start]

[Load Complete]

Carina City had a grid-like arrangement with various shops and towers. It was relatively small, compared to Draco City, or even Centauri, but it was classically large, like Eterna or Pewter.

The sun was making an ascending arch over the sky, describing the time as about mid-day.

I had my Pokemon restored before I made my way around the city. I found the Gym, easy enough, the air around it buzzing with electrical power, from some unseen source. I opened the door and was about to step in-

But was pushed immediately out by some stranger running with intense purpose.

"Oi!" he said, "You some kinda Trainer? Sorry, but you'll have to wait to take on the Carina Cym."

Without any explanation, the spiky-haired boy left, running away, toward the heart of the city.

I blinked several times in confusion. I walked into the Gym.

The Referee stepped in front of me.

"Yo! Champ, how's it goin'? Ready t' take on the Blitz? Ready for the fight of your life? Ready for your chance at Pokemon League history? You think you got wha' it takes to be Champion?"

_Drat! Another one!_

"Sorry to burst your dreams, but you ain't gettin' glory t'day. See, the Blitz, Carina City's Gym Leader, yeah the Blitz- he jus' left. Gone. Came burstin' through the doors like a Bullet Bill, if ya know wha' I mean. Left. Don' know where 'e went but yeah, Blitz' gone."

Gone? Great...

Before the Referee could say another annoying word, I left.

The Leader would be back, that much was plain and obvious, but I didn't have a clue when. Oh well. I could take a break, after all, I had been traveling non-stop for nearly a week, hadn't I? A break could do me some good.

I walked around Carina City, taking in the sights and smells of this inland city. According to the map, it was one of the last cities on this island. A couple of small towns, but that was it. Only two other Gyms on the island, after this one, of course.

A strange beeping sound caught me off guard. I reached into my back pocket and pulled out the bright red Pokedex the Professor had given me. I clicked on the little flashing icon on the screen's main display and it refreshed to show a picture of Storm.

"Shade?" she said, "Okay, good, I was almost afraid you wouldn't pick up! Anyway, where are you?"

"Carina City Gym, why?"

"Carina City? Okay, good. I'll be there in just a second. Bye."

Beep.

Okay, that was weird.

But, true to her word, a moment later, Storm appeared, at a dashing pace.

"Shade!" she said, "Thank goodness I caught you before you left, how have you been? Actually, it doesn't matter, I just got a lead on the whole Delta Transition thing. Ready?"

Wow, could she talk fast! She probably had only stopped to breathe, and based on how quickly she started talking again, this seemed to be the case.

"Okay, so I was talking to some women in Taurus Town and they said there was a man here who might know something. Apparently, he was a scientist or something from Ransei. Mr. Henkan. Lives not far from here!"

She had already grabbed my hand and started to drag me alongside her, before I was given the chance to breathe, much less protest.

We stopped at a small building, just a few blocks from the Pokemart. A white sign hanging beside it marked it as the 'Pokemon Fan Club- Altes Branch'.

She pushed the doors open and I followed her in.

Pokemon Fan Club… I think the word _fan_ was putting it politely. The place had a white carpet floor with a large stylized Pikachu dominating the center. Portraits, photographs and painted, of various 'cute' Pokemon adorned the walls everywhere I looked. Pokemon statues- I hoped they were statues, but the eyes on the Zen Forme Darmanitan hinted otherwise- took up most of the unoccupied wall space. A large mahogany table took up the center of the room, ringed with ornate wooden chairs, carved to resemble various mythological Pokemon, like Ho'oh and Heatran.

People were everywhere, some important looking individuals were seated and were in a clearly very heated debate. The sheer number of Pokemon outside of their Pokeballs was incredible.

The whole thing creeped me out horribly, like that scene in _Silence of the Mareeps_ where the girl enters the guy's house and finds all the Ninjasks and the Butterfree. That was the feeling I got when I stepped into the _Pokemon Fear_- sorry I mean, _Fan Club._

"Wow!" Storm said, astonished.

"Yeah," I said, uneasy, "Wow…"

"It's incredible!" I was afraid she was about to tangent off on something, but she composed herself and said, "Let's see if we can find Mr. Henkan!"

"Yeah, that's well and all, but do you even know what he looks like?"

"Ummm…" she paused, "..."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"... No…" she finally said.

"Okay, do you know anything about him?"

"Yeah, he's a scientist, so… He'll be… wearing… a lab coat?"

Right. Thanks for the description, I'll definitely ask for your help when I need to find the suspect.

"Okay…" I said slowly, "Let's just ask someone if they know him, sound good?"

"Fair enough."

That had been _so much _easier said than done.

The Fea- _FAN! _Club was enormous. Every time someone said they knew where he was, it turned out to be a wild Swanna chase. By the time we found him, I personally had talked to what amounted to half the populous of this building, and had tripped, stepped on, or startled at least three Skitties, two Fennekins, and Girafarig, which I wasn't entirely certain how it had went about, unseen.

Participation trophy for Storm, because he was indeed wearing a white lab coat, though it had a gaudy Zebstrika pattern on the trim.

He was an old-ish fellow with white hair and large soda-bottle glasses. He spoke with a startlingly deep bass, unusual for his age.

"Indeed, I am Mr. Henkan." he said. "What might I help you with?"

"Ummm, we would like to know if you know anything about Delta Transitioning." Storm said, "We're assistants of Professor Flora's and we were wondering if there was anything you could tell us?"

"Delta Transitioning?" he asked, "What're you tal- oh! You mean Ransei's Warlord Evolution, don't you?"

"Yes!" Storm exclaimed.

"Okay, I might know a thing or two that might help you out. Though, I've got to tell you, this is an immensely complex issue, so I'll be dumbing it down _a lot._"

"What you call 'Delta Transitioning' is a form of Evolution, akin to Mega Evolution, that occurs to the Trainer of a Pokemon. It is incredibly rare, and has only been known to occur in Ransei, and only when certain events are involved. As a general rule, this event is a high Link between a Warlord- Ransei's equivalent of a 'Trainer'- and their partner Pokemon. Essentially, when a Pokemon has a high enough Friendship or Happiness with its Trainer, the Trainer was capable of essentially 'evolving' alongside their Pokemon."

"When a Warlord evolved, they became stronger, wiser, more charismatic, et cetera. The precise details regarding what _exactly _a Warlord gained from evolving were unknown, but it appeared from the research I was able to attain that the Warlord also began to adopt _other characteristics _of their partner Pokemon. Physical characteristics, yes, but also mental characteristics, and quite possibly, elemental characteristics."

"Had I not been banned from the Region for reasons I will _not_ explain right now, I might have been able to acquire further knowledge of this event, but I might be able to shed some light as to _why_ it happens, and _only in Ransei._ Are you perhaps familiar with the legend of the Kalos War from Three Thousand years ago?"

I nodded quickly. I did not want to hear that tragedy again, as it was one of the few stories capable of actually bringing tears to my eyes.

"Okay then, you know that the power of the Ultimate Weapon was strong enough that, when released, it created the Mega Stones?"

Sure, we'll pretend I knew that.

"Well, this energy was released on a Global scale, hence why every Region has Mega Stones scattered across it. Well, let's say that Ransei is a special Region. The stones that became Mega Stones do not exist in Ransei, thus Mega Evolution does not appear in the Ransei Region. Ransei is however, the home of a powerful crystaline metalic ore that _did_ become infused with the Ultimate Weapon's energy. This metal- known as Orichalcum- is _very_ commonplace in Ransei, but not in any other Region. It is frequently used in Ransei as we would use iron or steel, but it, now infused with the energy of Mega Evolution, does not react _quite the same way_ as a Mega Stone."

"Can you get to the point?" I asked, quickly growing bored of this lecture.

"How rude!" Henkan exclaimed. "But alright. The people of Ransei use this commonplace Orichalcum for nearly everything from weapons and armor, to electrical conduction, to- okay, fine, moving on. The point is, it is this metal that I believe is responsible for Ransei's Warlords' ability to Evolve. This is all speculation, of course, guesswork, hypothetical theory. But, Orichalcum is _extremely _rare outside of Ransei, and thus it can't actually be tested whether there is any official connection between the two events."

"So, if someone were to take this metal, and use it on one of their Pokemon, they would be able to Delta Transition?" Storm asked.

"Hypothetically, yes." said Henkan. "But Orichalcum is extremely rare, as in, it is virtually unheard of outside of Ransei."

"But if someone _could _find it, how would it actually _work?_" I asked.

"Well, I don't know precisely, but I think the process of Mega Evolution would essentially apply. High Friendship with a Pokemon being an obvious key component."

"If the process reversible?" Storm inquired, asking the question that had been on my mind since the Professor had first explain the concept to me.

"In Ransei, no Warlord has been observed reverting back to their previous state of being, in any way, whatsoever. Thus, this is a state quite literally, like actual Evolution amongst Pokemon. But, I don't know, it might be... maybe… possibly… Frankly, there's not enough information to be certain."

"Which is exactly what Professor Flora wants us to fix!" exclaimed Storm.

A man suddenly came up from amidst the crowd of Pokefans.

"Mr. Kenkan! The debate between Arcanine vs Ninetails is about to begin."

"Oh yes, of course. Well, children, I'll be off." he said, "This is a very important debate and I absolutely cannot miss it."

The two vanished within the stampeding crowd, who were all migrating out into a larger room I had not noticed before.

"Shade, are you staying?" Storm asked, "This sounds positively fascinating!"

"What about the Professor's research?Aren't we supposed to let her know if we find anything?"

"Fair enough," she said, "You call the Professor, and I'll stay here for the Ninetails/Arcanine debate."

"But-"

She was gone, fading into the crowd.

I left the Fan Club and went to the Pokemon Center to tell the Professor of all the things we had learned that day.

[Save]

[Save Complete]

* * *

><p><strong>I'm sorry if that Chapter was boring or anything, but I couldn't think of a way to give that whole exposition without long, drawn out dialog. Trust me, that's probably the only time I'll have a chapter that's more dialog than action...<strong>

**Maybe.**

**Anyway, Read/Review, all that other stuff. I'll have the next Chapter up later, and I'll hopefully do a better job at mixing together the whole Professor's Quest, Pokemon League, Evil Team syndicate thing, because there is very little continuity between each of the three major storylines.**

**Shadowworlders, over and out.**


End file.
